create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Baelia Academy (Fanfic)
Order: Me Missette K9luvthatleo Createsans Part 1 BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm that went off in Halia Dotenyen's room rang like a fire truck honking. Halia covered her face with her pillows and, with her bending powers, shut her alarm off. She smelled pancakes and followed the scent downstairs. Her mother, willow tree human hybrid. beautiful black eyes, and gorgeous pink flowing hair, waved to her as she came down the stairs, groggy and tired. "Good morning, sweetie!" Her mother called "Hey" she said with just a wave, as she sat down. She sniffed the air again "Mmmm" she licked her lips. As soon as her mother set her pancakes in front of her, she scarfed one down. "Hey!" Her mother stopped her "Not so fast, dear!" "Thorry, Mom" Halia said with her mouth full. She swallowed and took a few more, smaller bites. "You ready for another year at Baelia?" Her mother leaned her arms against the table. Halia shrugged "I dunno." Her mother came over and hugged her "Oh, I'm sure you'll be great! And, by the way, you might wanna change" she motioned to Halia's mint green onesie and yeti slippers. Halia hugged her back. "I will" Later, after she put on a Jade green hoodie, jeans, black sneakers, and her hair in a messy ponytail, she hugged her mom goodbye. A tear ran down her mother's cheek "Your father would be proud" Halia stopped hugging her mother and sighed. "I miss him" "I know" her mother almost whispered "But we have Howard" "Oh yea" Halia said bluntly "Moneybags Howard" Howard was her mom's boyfriend years after her father passed away. She didn't really like him that much, and she thought he didn't like her. All he seemed to care about is his business and money. She wasn't sure if he even cared about her mom. "Don't worry" Her mother kissed her daughter's forehead "It'll be ok" "I hope so" Halia hoisted her back pack "See ya, Mom" "Bye, sweetie" She said back "Love you!" "Ditto" After a little walk, she spotted her best friend, Chipper, at the bus stop. She smiled and her cheeks grew warm. Not only was Chip her best friend since the beginning classes, he was also her secret crush. Chip looked over and waved. "Hey, Haliers" He greeted and held out his fist "Hey, Brotato Chip" She bumped it "How are ya?" He asked her "Eh" She replied "Eh?" He repeated "Yea, eh" Halia repeated back "My mom's boyfriend is coming over tonight" "What's wrong with that?" Chip asked "All he seems to care about is money" Halia explained "I'm afraid he'll try to hurt my mom someday. I just hope not" "Hey" Chip out his arm around her "No worries. And if you have some, take them to me. I'll make sure that meanie of a boyfriend doesn't hurt your mom!" Halia giggled. Chip was the best friend ever. The bus pulled up beside them. "Here we go!" Chip exclaimed as he climbed up on the bus "Let's just survive the day, ok?" Halia paused, then followed Chip to their usual seat "Okay...I hope so" Part 2 "VLAD!" Zila's voice sounded like nails on chalkboard as it rang through the crowded hall. As she slowly walked down the halls, her blood red eyes sent chills though every student she looked at. Vlad, who usually had on his cool, fierce guy attitude, jumped when he heard Zila's voice. Who knew he, a dangerous ghoul, could be so afraid of a short angel. Zila hissed at a few students, who yelped and scurried away as she approached Vlad. Zila looked annoyed and angered. "Care to explain, why on earth you could be so idiotic and careless to leave the spell book outside on the grass?" She said, levitating the spell book in the air above her, as it had a red glow around it. Vlad gulped. "It was a mistake, honest. Some students had been in my way when I was flying here, and I might've bumped into them and accidentally left the book.." He said, muttering the last part. "Typical." Zila said sarcastically, dropping the book from the air and catching it in her hands. "If you lose this, again, don't be surprised if you wake up in a cage eight hundred feet below sea level." Zila growled. She shoved the book in Vlad's hands. "Keep this in that spitful locker of yours, I have my own things to deal with." Zila snarled, before flapping her wings and flying off. Vlad breathed a sigh of relief as Zila had left. Vlad was a ghoul who worked for Zila, well, ever since he could remember. He kind of owed her it, anyway. Zila was a crazy powerful dark angel, and no one wanted to get on her very bad side. Vlad shoved the book into the locker, and locked it tightly. He then swirled into his ghoul form, a blackless blob of matter. He took off in a fast speed, as other creatures ducked as he went down the halls. Meanwhile, Halia and Chip had just survived their first class of the day, and were walking together in the hallway. Halia looked at her agenda in disbelief. "For once, we don't have that old naggy griffin as our teacher. Now, we get a new teacher, and he decides we should read 25 chapters, and then write a paragraph about each of them?!" She complained. Chip chuckled. "Hey, it could always be worst, we could have that snake project from Mrs. Potterson like some of the other students got this morning." He said. Halia shuddered just thinking about that. "It looks like green throw up." She said gagging. "Maybe I'll at least have an excuse to avoid Howard, though." Halia said hopeful. "Mm, I guess. But still, it would probably mean a lot to your mom if you at least had some sort of conversation with him." Chip added. Halia couldn't argue on that. Though she nearly loathed Howard, she still wanted her mom to be happy, even if it meant seeing her awful boyfriend. "You make a good point." Halia said as she groaned. "Hey, it'll be alright Hal, you'll get through the evening with him." Chip said in reassurance. "Anyways, I have my next class upstairs." Chip said. "See you at lunch?" He asked. Halia snorted. "Duh! See ya, Chip." She waved as she headed towards her own class. As she saw her classroom door, Halia had one thing on her mind. She hoped to survive this school day. TBC Part 3 "Bye, Mom!" Madeline exclaimed as she went out the door. "Bye!" Her mom called back. A few minutes later, Madeline arrived at Baelia Academy. She looked at the tall building. Looks pretty cool... Madeline thought. She entered the school, and went into her class. She wondered how the rest of her day would go... Part 4 Catra's POV: I was early. I started to draw a bit. Zila stole my paper. "Eww." She said, ripped it in half and threw it away. What a jerk. She left, snickering. Whatever, I don't care. TBC Part 5 ' ' It was just about lunch time. Halia was relieved to get past her first classes, and happy to find Chip, Elodie, and Sofine at her table. "Hey's guys" She greeted "What's up?" "The ceiling" Elodie said, looking up at the ceiling. "It's so...white" "Oookay?" Sofine said to her, then she saw a rock troll with black hair, dark grey eyes, and a lonely look on his face. "Oh, look, there's Kaejel. He looks so lonely" "Probably perhaps no one wants to be his friend" Chip suggested "I wish we can talk to him, but the mean kids keep us from him. Poor guy" "Well, I don't care what those kids think" Halia declared. And by mean kids, she meant Lamia Wells. She was a siren and a bit seducive with boys. She uses her songs to hypnotize boys into doing her bidding. She was worried that one day, she would try to hypnotize Chip. "Speaking of kids, look who just walked in" Chip pointed to Lamia, who was waving and twirling her lair. Halia groaned "If I have to listen to one more song by her, I might scream" "Her songs aren't that bad" Chip tried to convince her "Of course" Halia started to say "That's because you boys are so intrigued by it" "I dunno" Chip singsonged "Yes, you are" Halia stated "Hey, girl, I'm possibly immune" Chip defended himself Halia sighed "I hope so" While Halia and Chip were talking, Sofine, distracted, traced her finger in a circle on the table. She looked over at Zaejel, who was shunned by several students. She wanted to defend him, but is too afraid. Elodie put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, Sofine. You can try to talk to him after school. Maybe invite him to the park or ice cream" Sofine shrugged "Maybe" Part 6 Lamia stood against the wall of the lunchroom while filing her nails. She looked at them, and decided they were good enough. As she put the file in her bag, she could sense someone was floating above her. "Vlad, I don't need eyes to tell you're there." She said sarcastically. Vlad floated down from his ghoul form, and turned into his human form. "Aww what, I'm not allowed to have some fun?" He asked in a flirty tone. Lamia scoffed. "Please, save your sad flirting skills for some other pathetic girl, honestly." She said. "Okay, okay fine. Anyways have you seen Zila anywhere?" Vlad questioned Lamia. "Hm, let's see, I'm here doing my nails, and she's not anywhere around here. What do you think the answer is?" She replied. "Wake up on the wrong side of the sand, mermaid?" Vlad asked with sarcasm. "I'm NOT a mermaid, I'm a siren I would never want to be one of those happy-go-lucky freaks anyway." Lamia said, shivering at the thought. "Rightt. Anyways, I'll be off since I need to find Zila to discuss some important things. See ya, Lami." Vlad said with a wink. As he turned into his ghoul form and flew away, he could hear Lamia yell: "I HATE THAT NICKNAME!" Zila was flying slowly through the air in the empty halls, not caring about her missing yet another lunch. Sure, she would probably get punished by the principal, but it's not like it mattered. Zila was a dark angel, after all. Zila took a turn to the right, and collided with someone. Well, more like a tiny creature. The imp saw stars as she had crashed on the ground from the impact. Zila landed lightly on her feet and tapped the imp with her foot. "Ugh.. what a disgusting creature." She muttered to herself. The imp regained her sight, and nearly had a heart attack when she looked up and saw Zila standing above her. Quickly, she flew up in fright. "O-oh sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" The imp said nervously, her blue eyes shuddering with fear. Zila scoffed. "Please, as if I want an explanation from a pathetic thing like you. The size of the rabbit you are, it's disgusting." She said, waving her hand. The imp was very small, and like Zila said, the size of a rabbit. She had dark blue eyes, short crystal blue hair, fair skin with a dark blue heart on her right cheek, dark blue horns on her head, dark blue bat wings, and a dark blue tail. This was Enid Lockwood, pretty much the only imp who wasn't a troublemaker. She was very proper, as her clothes even showed that. Enid fixed her black skirt and her cheeks turned red in embarassment. "I'm not disgusting! It's not like I'm the size of a bug." She retorted. Zila picked up Enid by her wings. "But, I can squash you like one." Zila threatened, making Enid shiver. Zila let go of her wings. "Do yourself a favor, don't get on my bad side, rabbit." Zila said, before flying away. After she was gone, Enid sighed in relief. She did not want to have an encounter like that with Zila again. TBC Part 7 Madeline was walking to her next class when she found Mackenzie. Madeline went up to Mackenzie. "Hey, Kenzie!" Madeline smiled. "Oh, hi Maddie!" Mackenzie replied. "How's your day going?" Madeline asked. "Good, you?" "Yeah, it's good! But I heard there's a few rude people here..." "Like who?" "Well, one of them is Lamia I think." "Hm, I watch out for her and the others then." "Me too." "Well," Mackenzie started, "I gotta go now." "'Kay, talk to you later!" "Bye." Mackenzie started for her classroom, and Madeline went her own separate way. Meredith was sitting on a bench, eating a granola bar when a guy dressed in green came up to her. "Hi!" The guy in green smiled as he was waving. Meredith looked down. "Oh, hi." "How ya' doing?" He asked. "Good." "Well, my name's Axel." "Oh, my name's Meredith." Axel paused, he saw his friends. "Oh, well, I gotta go now. See you around?" Meredith shrugged. "I guess." She replied, somewhat confused. Axel walked off and Meredith continued eating her granola bar. "That was... Weird." Meredith said quietly. She shrugged and finished her granola bar. She threw away her trash and went to find one of her friends. Part 8 Red's POV: Great... No doubt a bunch o' bullies will insult me for being a skeleton, even with their flaws. I walked alone when I saw a girl. I blushed and walked over to her. "Heya." I said. "Hi! I'm Mackenzie." She said. "I'm Red." I said. She smiled. "See you around!" She said. I nodded, and she left. Oh no... I'm getting a crush on here, aren't I? Part 9 Elodie dragged Sofine over to Kaejel and Freddy after school that day to talk to them. Sofine hid behind Elodie as they got closer and closer. "H-hi guys!" Elodie said while looking at Freddy "Uh, sup?" Sofine gave her a confused look. "Nothin'." Freddy answered "These bozos don't know what Kaejel's got in store! They just outcast him like an empty coffee mug! Just because he's a troll!" "Well" Sofine started to say "I think he's pretty amazing" "I appreciate it, Sofine" Kaejel replied "But who else would?" "We'll show 'em, Kaejel!" Freddy declared "I'll teach them not to mess with you!" "I hope so" Kaejel sighed "I know you can do it, Freddy!" Elodie encouraged, then mumbled "Because you're just so cute" "Huh?" Freddy eyed toward Elodie "Nothing!" She said quickly "Anyway, we gotta scoot" Freddy helped Kaejel up and headed out "See ya later!" Elodie was just left waving with a goofy smile on her face. Meanwhile, Halia was just getting out of school, and tried to find Chip. She couldn't find him, so she just walked home alone. Her mom was there, and so was Howard. She mentally groaned and headed up to her room. That night, while Halia was reading in her bed, she overheard a conversation between her mom and Howard. She crept out the door and looked down. "I'm telling you, Rosie" Howard was telling her "This is my best plan yet!" He unrolled a blueprint "I'm going to build the best strip mall there's ever been! I'll makes millions! The only problem, the trees" Rosie hesitated "What about the trees?" "I order to build my strip mall" Howard continued, "I'm going to have to have the trees cut down. All of them!" "But, Howard!" Rosie tried to convince him "That is the same exact spot where I was formed! I can't have you cut it down!" "But, Babe" Howard touched her shoulders "We can cut down trees together! This will be a great date! We will be rich!" Rosie thought about it, but was stubborn "I will not help you in an elaborate scheme to cut down my beloved nature" Howard gasped "You dare call my strip mall an, an...elaborate scheme?!?!" "Howard, I will not let you do this!" Rosie was near tears "You can't take away my home! I live there!" "Stop it" "I breathe there!" "Seace this nonsense!" "And I, I" Howard was listening. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN IN CONTACT WITH A CRAZED LUNATIC TRYING TO TEAR IT DOWN!" "SILENCE, WOMAN!" Halia heard a slap and an "AUGH!" coming form her mother. She covered her mouth, and her eyes stung with tears. She ran back to her room, but still listened from the crack of her door. "Get out" Rosie said through her teeth quietly "And never come back" "Don't say I didn't warn you, Rosie" He gripped her arm and threw her down "You'll see how much of a crazed lunatic I am when I come for your daughter" Halia gasped and closed the door and locked it. The rest she heard was a muffled blur. But, she assumed that her mother broke up with Howard. But, like he said, he will be back. She heard the door slam and watched out her window. Howard shot a death glare at Halia's window, and Halia closed her curtains. She was breathing heavily. When she peeked downstairs, she saw her mom crying, and running to her room. Halia breathed heavily while tears streamed down her cheeks. Her shaking hands picked up her phone and dialed Chip's number. She waited for him to pick up, then he did. "Halia" Chip said in a groggy voice "It's 12:30 in the middle of the night" "Howard slapped my mom" Halia said in a shaky voice "What?!" Chip covered his mouth, then in a quieter voice "How did that happen?" "They had a fight, and he just slapped her" Halia explained to him "They broke up, but Howard said he was coming for me. I'm frightened, Chip!" "Meet me in your tree house" Chip told her "I'm coming over" "Wait, you're what?!" Halia asked him, but he hang up "Chip? Chip?!" She heard a tap on her window that sent chills down her spine. She slowly turned her head to see who it was. Part 10 To her relief, it was just Chip tapping on the window. She opened it, and Chip hopped into her room, still wearing his pajamas with a jacket over it. Chip looked extremely concerned, even angered. "Who does that good for nothing jerk think he is?" He asked. Halia shook her head. "H-he's horrible. He slapped my mom, Chip, and Howard threatened to come back for me. He's even going to chop down the home where my mom formed! I-I don't know what to do." She said, the fear of Howard ever entering the house again frightening her. "Well, that guys got another thing comin'. Don't worry, Halia, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you or your mom. But, we need to tell somebody about this." Chip said. Halia looked down. Who could she tell? The teachers at their school were usually naggy and rude, and what if her mom got scared? What if she told someone and then Howard came back to find her and her mom? Halia didn't feel the tears in her eyes, but she did snap back into reality once she felt someone hugging her. She returned the hug, but broke down crying. "Chip, I'm scared. Howard could be back any day to find me." She said. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen, Halia. We'll work together." Chip said reassuringly. The next morning, Chip had returned home near 2 A.M because he wanted to make sure Halia was alright before he left. But he was still extremely worried for her, as Howard could possibly be coming back soon to find Halia. Chip yawned, as he looked tired and his eyes looked droopy from a lack of sleep. He walked up to his bus stop, and quickly looked around until he spotted Halia. Halia looked like she also had barely any sleep, as her hair with in a knot, she wore baggy clothes, and she had large undereye circles. Chip walked up to her, and waved. "Hey, Halia." He said in a groggy tone. Halia yawned, and blinked her eyes slowly to keep herself from dozing off. "Hey Brotato Chip." She said with a genuine smile. She looked at Chip and snickered. "You don't look so good." She said. "Hey! I'm not the only one who looks tired here." He responded in a joking tone. Then, he got serious. "Was um. everything okay this morning after the inciddent?" Chip whispered. Halia shrugged her shoulders. "Well.. my mom woke up later than usual, but still made me breakfeast. But she look tired and sad, and there was a huge bruise on her right cheek. So, it was okay, I guess." She said. The bus pulled up, and the two best friends tiredly walked onto it. When they sat in the seat next to each other, Halia ended up dozing off, and Chip fell asleep snoring. It was going to be a long and tiring day for them. Part 11 Axel was walking around when he spotted Chip. He walked up to him. "Hey, ya okay?" Axel asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Chip replied. "Ya don't seem fine, though. What happened?" "I was talking to Halia, and I didn't arrive home till 2:00 AM." "What happened to Halia?" "Her mom and her boyfriend, they got angry with each other..." Chip started to yawn. "Are ya tired?" "Yeah... Well, I gonna go find Halia, see you soon." "'Kay, bye!" Axel waved. Chip waved back. Part 12 Cherry's POV: I am not ready for this. Too tired. Ah well, c'est la vie. Guys were looking at me. I rolled my eyes. Whatever. Part 13 Halia felt like a walking zombie throughout the school day. When it was finally over, Elodie and Sofine came to check on her. "Are you okay, Halia?" Sofine asked her "You look terrible!" Elodie added with sympathy "My mom and her boyfriend had a fight last night" She explained "Howard might come for me somehow. I'm so..." Then she collapsed In the grass and slept. Elodie and Sofine left her to get her rest. After a while, Halia felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She looked up from her nap and saw Chip. She rolled over and look at him upside down "Hey Chip" Chip lied down in the grass next to her "Hey. You ok?" Halia yawned "Yea, just tired" "Oh" Chip said. "So...what are you going to do about Howard?" "I dunno. Lock my bedroom at night?" Halia shrugged, then sighed "Chip, you're my best friend, so...I guess I can share this with you" "Sure, go ahead" Chip encouraged "My biggest fear is not spiders, or clowns, or even thunderstorms" Halia told him "It's the thought of being helpless. I'm scared that Lamia will hypnotize you. I'm terrified that Howard will come back for me, a-and-and you won't be there, because you will be under Lamia's control" She swallowed back the lump in her throat "I just hope it doesn't happen" As Halia buried her head in her knees, Chip put his hand on her back, and pulled her into a side hug "I won't let that happen" he smiled "I promise" Halia lifted her head up and smiled back. Chip helped her up and the two walked home together. But, Halia was still concerned about her mother. Part 14 Zila's book had a bright red aura around it as she used her magic to flip through the pages. "Whispering spell... way too basic. Forgotten spell, that would make the world end." She said to herself. Vlad has zoomed into her room, and the pages started flipping everywhere, but she stopped them. She growled as she flashed a glare at Vlad. Vlad turned into his human form, and landed on the ground. He smiled nervously. "Um, sorry about that..?" He apologized awkwardly. Zila used a spell to zap him, as he yelped and jump back. "You made me lose my page, you imbusel." She hissed. Vlad muttered 'whatever' under his breath as he touched his hand that was zapped, but then he looked over at the book in interest. "What spell are you looking for, anyways?" He asked Zila. "If you must know, a spell that will be perfect for taking over this school. But, everyone that I've seen is horrible. This trecherous book has no spell that will work." She said. But, when Zila looked back at her book, she had seen the book had flipped to a page she had never seen. "The corruption spell.." Zila said in awe. Vlad tilted his head as he looked at it, and Zila read it over out loud. "This spell takes someone who's fears are eating up on them, and uses it to take their emotions to make them corrupt and turn to the dark side." She finished saying. "That would be perfect! But who could we use?" He questioned. Zila closed her eyes, and used a spell to summon a mirror, where she could find the perfect victim. The mirror showed a girl, and a dwarf. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" The dwarf questioned. The girl nodded her head, but she looked a big hesitant. "Yea.. my mom and I will probably just stay indoors tonight and lock everything up, just incase he tries to get in." She said. The dwarf sighed. "Alright, Halia, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, before walking off. The girl waved, and closed the door to her house. Zila could read the girls mind, she had the fear of someone named Howard coming back into her house, and a fear that her dwarf friend would be controlled by Lamia one day. The mirror closed, and Zila snickered. "Looks like we have our victim." She said. Part 15 Axel's POV I found Meredith, and I walked over to her. She turned around and saw me. "Oh, hey." Meredith waved. "Hi!" I smiled, while slightly blushing, "did you hear about what happened to Halia?" "No." "Oh, okay then." "What happened? Was it bad?" "Yeah." I explained the story, and at the end she sighed. "That's sad, is Halia gonna be okay?" "I dunno, I know Chip is helping her though." "Oh, okay. That's good. Well, see ya later." Meredith waved and walked off. I went to find my friends. Part 16 Murder's POV: Mercy had already antagonized someone... I walked away from her. I'm the only human here, I literally feel out of place here. I bumped into a dark angel. "Oof! Sorry." I said. She looked angry. Part 17 When Halia opened the door to her home, her mom was a wreck. Her hair was sticking up, her makeup was smeared, and her eyes had bags under them. Rosie had felt awful after the breakup with Howard. She moved some of her hair out of her face "Hey, Sweetie" "Hi Mom" Halia set her bag down "How you feeling today" "Awful" Rosie compained "Ever since Howard broke up with me, I am a mess" Halia ran over and hugged her "No you're not. Howard is just a selfish moneybag. You deserve better" Rosie hugged her daughter back. "I appreciate it, sweetie" Halia smiled to her mom and went upstairs to her room. Suddenly, her phone beeped. It was Sofine, and by the looks of her text, it was bad. Help! I feel like I'm being stalked! This is not a test! Come quick! The text was sent to Elodie, Axel, Olaf, and *gulp* Chip. Halia wanted to go, but what would her mom think? Halia ran downstairs, hugged her mom, wished her to feel better, then told her where she was going. As soon as she got the ok, Halia dashed out of her house, to the place where Sofine was meeting. The others got there too. "I, I, I came here as fast as I can!" Elodie huffed, out of breath "Gee whiz, Elodie, you look like you just ran a marathon" Axel told her "Well, when one of your best friends is in trouble, you have to help them" Elodie retaliated "So, what's the trouble, Sofine?" Olaf asked her "Mercy was giving me dirty looks in the hall today" Sofine explained "And now, I think she's following me!" "I think I may know why" Chip explained "Mercy likes Kaejel" "And you know how she is" Olaf added "Mercy...likes Kaejel?!" Sofine started to shake "Does he return the feelings?" "That were not sure of" Elodie answered "She seems to, y'know, force him to be tough. That may not be true though. But, you actually listen to all of his problems. He may like you...secretly" "I hope so" Sofine concluded As the others talked, Chip and Halia stood there awkwardly. "Uh, hey" Chip said with a smile "H-hey" Halia stuttered "So, um..." Chip continued "How are things?" "I don't really know anymore" Halia answered "Mom looks like she's been through a lot. We may have to lock up the house tonight" Chip just gave her a small smile and rubbed his arm. Then suddenly, Halia blurted out "Chip, do you like Lamia?" "Do I...what?" Chip asked for the question Halia covered her mouth in disbelief "No, I wasn't...ugh...that wasn't..." Chip rubbed the back of his neck "Not exactly...I mean...she's beautiful, but I've got someone else on mind" "Who?" Halia asked But before Chip could answer, Axel called out to them "C'mon you guys! We're gonna get froyo!" "We're coming!" Chip called out, then turned to Halia "You coming?" "I think I might head home" Halia answered "I have tons of homework to do" "Okay, well, I save some froyo for you" Chip winked at her, then left. Halia walked home and saw her mom. She was in better condition than she was earlier. She smiled at Halia as Halia entered the house. Later on, Halia did her homework, but couldn't focus. That night was the first night that Rosie and Howard weren't together, and she was still nervous about him coming in. Plus, Chip has a crush on someone else. But...she couldn't decipher who it was. It bugged her all night. She hoped Chip wasn't in love with Lamia, and she hoped she could get a peaceful night's rest. Part 18 Zila closed her mirror, and laughed. "Halia, Halia... soon she will be under our control." She said to Vlad. Vlad looked up from his phone. "Wha-? Um ya, she will be." He said. "She has so much bad energy, and she has so much negative energy around her. With her jealously of Chip liking someone else, and with the situation of her mom's ex-boyfriend." Zila snickered. Vlad nodded his head. "Halia was worried about Chip ever liking Lamia.. what if we had Lamia like control Chip with one of her songs or somethin'?" He suggested. "I was going to ask her to do that, already." Zila said slightly annoyed. She sighed. "But yes, that will be phase one of our plan." She said. In the icecream shop, Chip stirred a spoon in his frozen yogurt, while the rest of his friends were talking and laughing. His mind was going haywire, why would Halia think that he'd like Lamia? Sure, she was pretty, but she was also a vile siren. He sighed. Chip could never build up the courage to tell Halia who he ''really ''liked. It could change things forever. Sofine and Elodie looked at Chip who had zoned off. "Chip, what are you thinking about?" Elodie asked. Chip snapped back into reality. "Oh, nothing much. Just school and stuff, and y'know homework.." He said lying. Elodie shrugged her shoulders. "Alrighty, whatever you say." She said. Sofine kind of gave him a look that said 'I don't think you're telling the whole truth.' "Chip, are you sure that you're okay?" Sofine asked. Chip nodded his head. "Yes, don't worry I'm fine." He lied again. "Okay..." Sofine said, not convinced. Meanwhile, Halia was in her room at home, and was on her phone. She looked at some old pictures of her and Chip, and sighed. He said that he didn't like Lamia, but was he being truthful? And what girl did he like? She shut off her phone, and opened her textbook to finish studying. However, she didn't know the trouble that was going to brew up tomorrow morning in school... TBC Part 19 Axel's POV It was the next at school, and it was lunch time. As I got my lunch, I looked around the lunchroom, and saw that Lamia was singing somethin', but I looked closer, and saw that Chip was near her. As soon I got my food, which was a few seconds after I spotted Lamia and Chip, I ran over to Chip. Once I got over to him, Lamia was gone. "You okay, Chip?" I asked. Chip stared at me, "Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. But did you know that that Lamia person is super nice, and kind..." "Um..." I didn't finish my sentence. Lamia just sang one of her songs that's controlling Chip! I'm not so sure I should tell Halia about this though... Part 20 Murder's POV: That dark angel I bumped into was plotting something... Oh, goodness! I had decided to consult Mercy about it. "Well, if only you know, ya gotta keep it secret then expose her plans in front of everyone!" she said. "But I'm only human..." I said. "Get over your fear. Ya got nothing to lose." she encouraged. "But my life..." Part 21 Halia, Elodie, and Sofine walked together in the hallways on their way to lunch. Sofine looked over a Kaejel and blushed. "Just go talk to him" Halia encouraged "You sure Mercy won't go running after me?" Sofine asked nervously "Uh, ya!" Elodie answered "Besides, Freddy will protect you!" "okay" Sofine tooka deep breath "Here I go" then went to Kaejel to talk to him, however Mercy looked suspicious. Elodie eyed Halia and bumped her in the elbow. "Looks like you need to take advice for yourself" Then points to Chip, who was hanging out with Axel and Olaf. "Y-you sure I'm ready?" Halia asked uncertain "How long has he been your best friend? Of course!" Elodie answered "You can do this!" Halia took a deep breath and walked over to Chip "Hey, Brotato Chip" Chip turned around "Hey! How are you?" "Oh, um, good" Halia blushed, and smiled awkwardly. "Hey, you alright?" Chip asked her "Oh, uh, yea..." Halia answered "Look. I need to tell you something" But just before she could say anything, Lamia enters in and Chip gazes at her. Halia spotted him and gasped. "Isn't she neat?" Chip giggled "I've been meaning to tell you, Halia" Axel started to say "Lamia has hypnotized him!" Halia couldn't breathe, the world around her started to crumble, at least in her point of view. She could hear the echoing voices of Axel and Olaf. "Halia, are you okay?" "Oy, I don't think she looks well" Halia's eyes became blurry eyed and she started to run away. Elodie saw her, and saw Chip. She looked at Lamia, who was winking at Chip. Elodie, furious, went over, grabbed Chip, and pinned him against the wall. She started to sing a revival song to un-hypnotize Chip. When she finished, Chip shook his head and blinked his eyes. "Wh-What happened?" Chip asked "You were hypnotized by Lamia" Elodie let go of him, and Axel and Olaf came over. "Good thing Elodie's a siren too" Axel wiped his brow "You better go check on Halia" Olaf suggested to him "She looked like she had seen a ghost!" Chip gapsed, and went after Halia. He finally spotted her sitting on the ground her head buried in her knees. "Halia?" Chip said her name. Halia looked up to see him, and stood up. Chip supported her elbows. "Ch-Chip?" Halia said his name back "B-but I thought-" "Elodie un-hypnotized me" Chip told her Halia bursted into tears and hugged Chip tightly. "I thought I lost you!" "I'm right here" Chip rubbed her back "It's alright" Chip squeezed her tightly, then loosened up. When they stopped hugging, Chip's green eyes met Halia's bloodshot chocolate milk eyes. As Chip wiped away a getaway tear from Halia's cheek, she blushed "Elodie's the best friend ever" "Yea" Chip agreed " I guess she is. Zila's up to something, and it involves hypnotizing me. We need to find out what her plan is" "Is...everything okay?" Someone asked. It was Olaf. He, Axel, and Elodie came ot check on them. Elodie almost did a double take when she spotted Chip's palm under her elbow. Chip blushed and goofily smiled while Halia looked a bit embarassed. "We're fine. Well, at least I am" Chip answered "What about you, Halia?" "I think I'm okay" Halia added "I just hope Zila doesn't do anything to hurt me...or you, Chip" "Well, whatever she's planning" Chip started to say "We need to get to the bottom of it" Part 22 "You idiot!" Lamia flinched at Zila's angry outburst. "You just compromised the first step of the plan, and let that stupid Elodie reverse your spell on Chip!" Zila spat. "I didn't know Elodie would do a reversal song on Chip..." Lamia muttered. Zila huffed, and sat down in her chair. "We need a new plan, and quickly." She said. Vlad flipped a coin up in his hand, and then caught it. "What about a truthful spell?" He suggested. Zila thought for a moment, and then smirked. "Actually.. that wouldn't be a bad idea." She said, sitting up and grabbing her book. She looked through it, and found the perfect plan. "We could use the truthful spell on Chip after we use the heartless spell. It's not nearly as bad as the corruption spell, but it will make Chip turn mean and ruthless. Hence, he will say mean 'truths' to Halia about what he really thinks of her." Zila said. "And this time, since we can't trust certain people to do things right." She said, glaring at Lamia. "Vlad, you'll grab Chip, and I'll use the two spells on him." Zila finished. Vlad nodded his head, and smirked evilly. "This will be a good plan." He snickered. "Yes.. it will be." Zila said. TBC Part 23 Madeline's POV Meredith told me that Axel told her that Chip was okay now, since Elodie used a reversal song. I was happy. As I was heading to class, I ran into Axel. "Oh, hi Axel!!" I waved. He waved back, but with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" I asked. Axel shrugged. "I dunno, I just have a bad feeling..." "About what?" "I think Lamia and her friends are gonna do something else to Chip." "Oh, well, don't worry! They probably won't try again." "Hm, okay... I hope you're right." Axel went to his class. I continued to my class. On my way, I thought about what Axel had said, maybe they will try to hyponotize Chip again... Part 24 Murder's POV: I walked right up to the mean people. "What do you want, human?" the ghoul asked. "I want to help you. Think about it. No one suspects a human of anything evil." I said. "Good point. Welcome aboard." the dark angel said. I'm literally going undercover. The siren can't get me to say my plans, since I'm a female. TBC Category:Blog posts